The Sorrows of the Pharaoh
by Lady YuGiOh
Summary: Yami and Leana are captured (I DO NOT KNOW HOW) by Ryou (as in Yami Bakura) and he tries to kill them. PLEASE R&R!


Lady YuGiOh: Wow! My third story already! If any of my adoring fans, (which is only one so far, Thanks Oneesan no Miroku Houshi!) thought I was boring with all my drama stories, I'm working on a humor one as I speak.  
  
Leana: You mean type.  
  
Lady YuGiOh: I mean WHATEVER! Well anyway, lets get the disclaimer over with. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yami's boots, or Kaiba's old coat, though I want then! ^_^ I do own Leana, Sahad, Makya, Lynn, The Millennium Crystal, Sword, Black Rose and Gem sets! Phew! Well on to the Story!  
  
The Sorrows of the Pharaoh  
  
Chapter 1 "Please! No, please, don't!" "Shut up you foolish girl. You have no business in this. This is between me and the Pharaoh." Ryou Bakura said throwing her down. Leana let out a small yelp. Yami tried to rush to her side but Ryou set him flying back against the stone wall. Semera woke up terrified. "I've never had a dream like that before." Semera's long reddish brown hair stuck to her face. "I sooooo did not like that feeling." She said out loud as she wrote the remnants of the dream in her diary. "It felt so real. Like, like I was actually there." She closed her eyes trying to see more of the dream, but she only saw white swirls against black. She opened them and got back to telling about her day. Then all of a sudden she heard a yell. It was an unfamiliar voice. "Stop this Ryou! I want to humiliate the Pharaoh too ya' know!" Marik said. "You shut up too. You are no exception in my plans. You of all people should know how strong my power is!" Ryou replied. Leana wanted to speak up, but she knew better. There was still an ache in her shoulder from when he threw her down. She wanted to run to Yami's side. She wanted to know if he was okay. But most of all, she wanted him to tell her everything was okay. She knew it wasn't but if he said so, it would at least make her feel better. Semera suddenly found her eyes seeing a dark and musty dungeon. She could feel the cold weighing down on her. It was horrible. The pain was unbearable. She saw the teen with the platinum blonde hair sprawled on the floor near a corner. A couple of feet away from him was Yami, whose Pharaoh robes were torn and ripped. And right next to him was Leana, who was awake but didn't move in case someone was watching. She felt like her world had come to an end. There was no one to talk to, or comfort her. But there was a burning hope inside of her. The tiny flicker of a flame that could not be extinguished. It was the hope that they would be saved. She looked around and saw no one. She took off her cape and laid it on the floor. Then she pulled Yami over to her and fell asleep on his shoulder. Shortly after, Yami woke up. He smiled, and laid her head in his lap and pulled his fingers through her wispy dark auburn hair. Then he noticed her shivering, so he laid his cape over her shoulders. All of a sudden Yami felt a dark and dangerous presence. "Ryou, show yourself," he said calmly, a bit of anger in his voice. Ryou replied, "I see you have awakened Pharaoh. You better enjoy hearing that because that will be the last time you are called that. Ha! It will be the last time you are called anything but worthless!!" Yami said nothing as Ryou walked away. He knew Ryou had the power to back up many, if not all, of his threats. He was very powerful. All of a sudden a heavy rain began and Yami realized, with horror, that Ryou planned to drown them. He only had enough power to transport two of them to safety. He immediately woke Leana and told her about the situation. Water started to trickle in the room. Yami's heart broke when he saw tears roll down Leana's face. He tried to comfort her. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked. "Okay." "Well, I think, I think I love you, Leana, I, I really do!" the last part of that sentence kind of rushed out. Leana started to say something, but Yami just said, "Bye, Leana," and he transferred her to safety. Next, he transferred Marik, though they were worst enemies, Yami couldn't bear to let someone as young as him die. Semera tried to stop it but she couldn't. Couldn't stop the cold, heavy sadness. Couldn't help the saddened spirit, either. The Pharaoh was all alone now. He leaned against the stone wall thinking of how much he would miss Leana. He wrapped his arms around his knees. His shoulders started to shake. He leaned his head down on his arms and cried. The water rose. He knew he couldn't be saved. "Why am I so weak?" he asked himself out loud. Semera's heart fell and shattered into hundreds of pieces when she saw what happened next. Lightning flashed and then came the thunder. And, as if signaling that it was time, the rain poured down harder. Then the water made a roar. It rushed in, flooding the whole place. Finally it stopped. The vision was over.  
  
Lady YuGiOh: I'll post up chapter 2 soon, just as soon as I type it, I had had this one saved forever!!! Well if you have any suggestions for a funny story put it in your review! Please R&R and tell your friends about me! Thanks again Oneesen no Miroku Houshi!  
  
Leana: Bye!  
  
Yami: Goodbye! 


End file.
